Instincts
by NineTailsKyuubiKit-SasuNaru
Summary: (SasuNaru) Naruto is a wolf born with the natural ability to give birth like his mother Minato. After their clan is attacked by other wolf clan Naruto along with his siblings are force out of there home. As instincts take over Naruto and his siblings separate from each other to find their mates, As Naruto goes though the cold struggle of the winter, starvation, and loneliness.
1. Prologue

**Title: Instincts**

 **Author: NineTailsKyuubiKit-SasuNaru**

 **Summary: Naruto is a wolf born with the natural ability to give birth like his mother Minato. After their clan is attacked by other wolf clan Naruto along with his siblings are force out of there home. As instincts take over Naruto and his siblings separate from each other to find their mates, As Naruto goes though the cold struggle of the winter, starvation, and loneliness.**

 **Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIruk : One-sided- NejiNaru, SakuSasu, SaiNaru, and GaaNaru**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Mpreg-it's natural for natural born males**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, everything goes to rightful owners**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

Prologue

Whine, Kick, Whimper

Bright blue eyes opened as another soft kick landed on his side. With a soft huff, the 2 week old wolf pup got up on unstable legs and huge paws. He shakes his golden fur by moving his body in a fast turning motion, with the result of falling over on his unstable legs.

A cold nose, bigger than his brothers and sisters, poked his side alarming him. Turning his head fastly, his looked into the dark blue eyes of his mother. He smelled the milk he produced, and yes his mother was a male, not yet winged, he started to whimper wanting the warm milk that rested underneath his mother's skin. The mother, Minato, hearing his pup crying out settled down at the back of the den. Seeing his mother laying down on his side, he all but ran to him, and immediately latched onto a nipple surrounded by white golden colored fur, before sucking downing the warm milk that his mother produced.

MINATO'S POV

I looked at the runt of the litter, Naruto, who was busy suckling on one of my ten nipples. Normally being a male I would have 8 nipples, but me being born with the property of being able to breed I have ten, for one day I might be in the situation of having ten pups just like a female. A male that can give birth are considered very rare, and desirable by other males. This reason is because males like to have a strong female with a good life span. Better life the more pups and the stronger last the longest, which is what every male wants.

I looked down at the feeling of a particular hard tug at the, now sore nipple, courtesy of Naruto. I watched as Naruto kicked his bigger than normal paws against my belly, fighting for what little milk my body had managed to produce. Looking outside, my dark blue eye dilated as the bright light reflecting off the snow and hit my eyes. Then I looked at my other pups as they begin to stir, waking for their minds illusion of what some call dreams. The first to wake was a rusty colored male pup with strange purple eyes gifted the name Nagato, he had not gained the ability to wield unborn pups, but he was very wise for his age and very strong. The next to wake was a faded golden furred female with pale blue eyes named Ino, she had a bit too much of attitude and expected a lot of attention from everyone, when she didn't get this attention she for some reason, picked on Naruto which resulted with him being kick in the side, a nasty attitude. Next to her was her sister Karin, a dark rusty colored pup with red eyes like her father, she too has a nasty attitude against Naruto reasons unknown. Then there was Deidara, who had golden fur, like Naruto, with pale blue eyes, he had a habit of being really hyper when something small happened, and would take a while for him to calm down. Then last, but not least was Naruto, who was currently still sucking on Minato's nipple for milk, was different from the others. Naruto is a very shy thing, with fur so golden it shines brighter than the sun and bright blue eyes that rival the sky, he has a tendency to stutter when talking about something embarrassing and talks in a normal, but very shy voice, he is respectable to everyone in the pack, and everyone in the pack adored him and his brightful shyness. The only ones that seem to dislike him were his own brothers and sisters, and what most assumed was because they saw it unfair that Naruto was pampered when he was a runt and they were not. The thing that made Naruto special though was that he like Minato had ten nipples, so Naruto like him was a carrier of pups, and with his shy and sweet personality, it made him more desirable to other female wolves.

Again I watched as the other pups, without struggle of their legs, run up to him and latch themselves to a nipple of their own and sucked harshly. I winced and gave them a warning growl, in response the pups then sucked softly afraid of their mother's rage. I watched Naruto flinch and run away, just as I remembered that Naruto was afraid of aggressive noises.

I felt his heart shattered in two as I watched sweet adorable Naruto run away. I whined softly quietly scolding myself and as an apology and in hopes to make him come back over. Naruto looked at me with wide blue eyes brimmed with tears before walking over and slowly latched onto another nipple sucking softly. I sighed softly and licked Naruto to calm him. After he was calm I settled back down.

The sound of soft paw steps and dragging in the snow made my ears twitch to behind me. Turning my head with my guard up I felt my tail wag at the sight of my leader and mate, Kyuubi, the muscular, rusty and black colored fured alpha male held a baby elk by his powerful jaws. Though me having Kyuubi as a mate of an alpha male makes me the alpha female. I had met Kyuubi when I had left my pack in order to find a suitable mate, one that could protect my young and run a pack.

Of course, I had a lot of wolves I had crossed, but being one as male and bearing pups you have to chose your mate wisely. Where other wolves would take down rabbits, foxes, or just finding corpses, Kyuubi took down an adult elk. Too say it was almost impossible to take down was a understatement to Kyuubi. Kyuubi took down the adult elk in 6 minutes flat. After that Kyuubi and I ate that elk, after I approved of Kyuubi of course, and talk a bit. After several months I found myself falling hard for Kyuubi and soon found out that Kyuubi had as well, and as winter approached I formally chose Kyuubi to become my mate. Now we have the litter of five healthy pups, Nagato, Ino, Deidara, Karin, and of course Naruto.

I watched as Kyuubi walked up to us and settled beside me as he laid the baby elk down in front of me. I look at the baby elk before licking Kyuubi's nose in appreciation, to which Kyuubi licked me back, as I started to eat.

I felt Naruto detach from my nipple, and slowly walked, as if not to trip, up to Kyuubi and licked his paw. Kyuubi then laid on the ground and rolled Naruto on his back with his stomach facing up making Naruto squeal in delight. Kyuubi then put his nose on Naruto's stomach and moved it back and forth making Naruto squeal louder and harder. I smiled at the sight, but it did not last long as Ino and Karin grew jealous of Naruto and ran up to him and Kyuubi, knocking Naruto out of the way. I quickly got up, making Nagato and Deidara let go of my nipples in the process, and checked on Naruto to see if he was ok. Meanwhile I heard Kyuubi chewing out Ino and Karin about pushing Naruto, I felt Naruto shiver and I looked down to see him yawn.

I smiled knowing he was ok before picking him up and going back to the back of the den. Sitting back down I let Nagato and Deidara latch back onto my nipples to drink so more. Setting Naruto down gently I begin to eat the baby elk corpse again. I watched as Kyuubi chewed out Ino and Karin some more, who looked like they were about to cry. Sighing softly I called out to Kyuubi telling him to go easy them. Kyuubi let them off the hook letting them both run back to me and curl up to my belly.

Even though I knew that some of my pups were mean, I knew one day the would grow into loving Naruto just like the rest of us. That alone gave me the will to watch over them, but most of all I knew they would live a good life even if they didn't know it now. Until then I would watch over them and give them all the love a care I could give them.

I smiled at them as I felt Kyuubi lay down behind me laying his head down between my leg and stomach, kinda like my hip area.

'My family' I thought as I looked down at them once more, watching the pups begin to sleep. Thier eyes drooping low until shut. Kyuubi let off light snores through his nose as he sleeped the day off, twitching here and there. Finally I turned my head around and layed my head on my paws. Letting a soft snort through my nose letting my eyes drop as well with a thought that made my smile.

'Nothing can go wrong'

 **Hello! This is my first story base on my favorite anime Naruto and my love for wolves (though I love foxes more XD), and I would love to know what you think of it and your reviews! The first chapter will be updated shortly X3.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Title: Instincts**

 **Author: NineTailsKyuubiKit-SasuNaru**

 **Summary: Naruto is a wolf born with the natural ability to give birth like his mother Minato. After their clan is attacked by other wolf clan**

 **Naruto along with his siblings are force out of there home. As instincts take over Naruto and his siblings separate from each other to find their mates, As Naruto goes though the cold struggle of the winter, starvation, and loneliness.**

 **Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIruk : One-sided- NejiNaru, SakuSasu, SaiNaru, and GaaNaru**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Mpreg-it's natural for natural born males**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, everything goes to rightful owners**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

 **(SasuNaru)**

Chapter 1

Winter

The sound of morning birds made my ears twitched. I slowly opened my eyes just to close them at the bright light that invaded them. I shifted, feeling warmth and hard, but soft bodies around me. I opened my eyes again, slowly this time, before looking around. The first thing I seen was red fur, it confused me greatly until my brother's, scent flooded into his nose. Nagato. I smiled, even though I was the runt Nagato was the only one that loved me as a brother. I love him because he loves me, and visa-versa.

I got up and stretched before looking around me. To me right, beside Nagato was Ino, who was snoring very loudly in my opinion. To my left beside Nagato as well was Karin who was …...Moaning?

I shook my head resisting the urge to laugh. Maybe she was having was mommy called "wet dreams"? Mommy said that you moan when having a wet dream.

Whatever.

Turning around my mother, Minato, was asleep with my father, Kyuubi, settled behind him. I looked around and also noticed my mother's tails was wrapped around us and that Deidara was sleeping next to my mothers head with soft snores.

I walk or wobbled on my overly large paws with my tiny legs. I hated being the runt, though I loved everyone in the pack I still felt that some people took pity in me.

In due time I reached my destination with some difficulties and pawed my mother's belly whining softly. I wanted to go outside, but I couldn't go out because it was winter so to be able to go out you had to have adult supervision to go out.

My mother stirred slightly and opened his eyes before yawning. He looked around confused before I poked him again, gaining his attention as he looked at me.

"Oh, Naruto what is it honey?" he asked tiredly.

"Mommy can you go outside with me please." I asked in a soft timid voice.

My mom looked around and slowly got up making sure that he awoke no one. Kyuubi stirred slightly, but that was it as we walked to the entrance. Once at the dirt and branchy entrance my mom let me squeeze through first before he himself squeezed through the entrance.

"Is there a reason that you wanted to come out here Naruto?" my mother asked.

"I just wanted to play mommy." I said as I looked around the snow covered ground that had spots of water and mud mixed together in some areas.

"Ok, but be quiet the others are sleeping." my mom said as he laid down on the ground with his head still up so that he could watch over me.

I grinned as I ran around where I know my mother could still see me. I ran through the snow and laughed as the snow kicked up landed on my head and nose.

I played like this for awhile, playing in the snow with my mom watching with a smile on his face. Soon after I saw my father squeezing through the entrance of our home with Nagato. Ino, Karin, and Deidara behind him.

I crouched down low in the snow watching them. I saw my brothers and sisters looking at my parents before a smile played on their faces as they turned and ran to around where I was and started to play in the snow like I was earlier.

I watched them until Ino got close to me, then I got an idea as I lowered myself to the ground more and watched as she got dangerously close and then pounced on her lower back making her squeal and jump forward. I laugh as she turned with a dangerous glare and everyone behind her laughed with me.

"Naruto…." Ino said in a low voice, showing her teeth off at me.

"Yes?" I answered.

She growled, "Why did you do that?" she growled harder.

I started to get worried, I knew she would pounce on me and put her teeth though me without a second thought.

I didn't know what to say, so I turned and ran to my mother and father all the while hearing Ino's foot steps behind me. When I got to my parents I notice other wolves from our clan there as well and they were talking to my parents. They all stopped and looked at me as I skidded to a halt underneath my mother's legs. I turned around to see Ino snap her teeth nearly three inches from my face, but was stopped as my mother lifted her quickly in the air by her scruff.

"What are you doing Ino?!" my father asked.

"Daddy! It's his fault he pounced on ME!" Ino screeched, looking like she was about to cry.

"He was playing Ino! PLAYING!" my father roared.

"But he's a runt dad, a runt shouldn't be aloud to play with us he's just going to die from weather or loneliness!" she spat.

My ears flattened in sorrow for I knew that runts don't normally survive their first year.

"INO, inside now!" my father yelled bearing his teeth.

My mother let go of Ino as she walked past with pout on her face a crawled back inside the den. I looked at my father who with a motion of his head took the lead as he leaded me away from the pack. Soon my father stopped and turned around to look at me, I still had a sad look on my face I know I did.

"Don't listen to her." my father started, "You are a strong pup, maybe the strongest out of all of the pups" he stated with a smile.

"How would you know?" I asked with a sour attitude.

"Because, ok? I have a really good feeling that you will come out on top."

I pout, "Suuurrrreeee."

I heard him chuckle "Trust in your old man will you?"

"Ok." I said smiling.

"That's my boy" my father answered with a grin.

As we walked back I saw my mother laying down with the elders of the pack. I ran over to the female elder, Tsunade, who had faded golden white fur with honey colored eyes and tackled her. Tsunade is infact my grandma figure, she is kind when she wants to show it and a lot of times she has a habit of eating fermented berries and getting 'drunk' on them. The only other thing bad about her is when provoked she can be scary.

"Hey there brat" she answered at the tackling pup.

"Hi grandma Tsunade!" I answered back as she bristled at 'grandma'.

"Stop calling me grandma, brat!" she growled as I snickered.

"Hey, why am I getting no attention?!" a voice behind me said.

I turned around and looked at the other elder of the clan and mate to Tsunade, Jiraiya. Jiraiya had white fur with a mix of rusty red on his face below his eyes looking like tears of blood. Jiraiya is a kind and funny person and I like being around him a lot though, of course, every wolf has flaws and his is being a pervert.

I ran over to him and skidded in front of him stopping at his paw, but then fell on my face as I tripped over my large paws.

I lifted myself up with a pout on my face as I heard Jiraiya chuckle at my 'performance' as he likes to call them.

"That was great kid!" he laughed amused.

I pouted harder, "It's not funny…", I mumbled before looking at my paws and kicking the snow with my front left " Stupid paws.." I mumbled again as I heard Jiraiya stand up. I looked up as he lifted his front right paw and placed it on my head, before moving his paw back and forth, succeeding in messing up the fur on top of my head.

"Don't worry kid, you will get it one day." he said before walking off.

I stared at his retreating back before I turned around and watched my siblings, minis Ino, play as the background image of orange, red, and yellow faded into black.

(SasuNaru)

Not long after the sky was filled with dozens of flashing lights everyone was called in to sleep. I uncurled myself from where I was watching the lights wink at me and walked slowly back to the den. Once there I crouched low to the ground and squeezed through the opening. I was surprised to see Jiraiya and grandma Tsunade sleeping in a peaceful slumber. I looked over at my siblings watching them yawn and lay down on beside my mother and my father taking his place behind my mother.

I laid down beside my sleeping brothers and sisters and soon joined them in a peaceful slumber with the warmth of my mother behind me and the soft snores to drift me to sleep.

 **(** SasuNaru)

I was stirred awake as someone moved from behind me. Confused I peeked open an eye to see the though the opening that the sky was still in the stage of black and a particular smell was coming from the behind me.

I kept peeking until I watched my mother and father come into my view. I then realized that the strange smell was coming from my mother, a strange heating smell. I blushed when I looked at my father, because I could help but notice that he had a 'red rocket' (1). I stayed completely still as I watch them leave the den.

After I knew it was safe I followed them slowly, treading lightly, I walked along their paw prints in the a bush like area. I then noticed something strange the paw prints didn't look like paw prints anymore. The prints I looked at now had what looked like toes but the slanted in one angle only and under the 'toes' was a big area that looked like a mini lake and a little imperfect circle a few inches below that.

I stilled followed though, and soon enough I found a clearing, it was beautiful. I field of all kinds of flowers with bushes surrounding with fireflies all around, it was beautiful, very beautiful, but what I found scared me.

Two creatures were in the middle of the clearing, both on their on the flooring with their legs bent at a strange angle that allowed them to support themselves. The first one had blond hair with blond wolf ears planted on top of its head and were point towards its skull in what looked like pleasure with a blond tail moved to the side of it, and was on the ground with its chest touching the ground and its butt in the air. The second one had long red hair with red ears and tail to match and was on top of the first and had its front legs(2) rapped around the midsection of the first one and was moving against the front one at a fast pace, grunts and moans coming from them.

I was frozen to the spot watching these creatures move together like life depended on it. Soon the bottom one screamed as something white and liquidly come out from between its back legs and the second on grunt. Then they suddenly stopped moving and the second one got off of the first one as they laid there.

I jumped back when I heard a loud 'Pop' and looked back with scared amazement as the turned into a different form. As I took a closer look I realized that is was mom and dad.

Scared and confused about what I just saw I ran back to the den as fast and quietly as I could. When I reacted the den I curled back up with my brothers and sisters and willed myself to sleep. Later that night mom and dad returned and went back to the normal positions and went back to sleep.

I couldn't sleep that night…..

(SasuNaru)

Til next time!


	3. Chapter 2

**Title: Instincts**

 **Author: NineTailsKyuubiKit-SasuNaru**

 **Summary: Naruto is a wolf born with the natural ability to give birth like his mother Minato. After their clan is attacked by other wolf clan Naruto along with his siblings are force out of there home. As instincts take over Naruto and his siblings separate from each other to find their mates, As Naruto goes though the cold struggle of the winter, starvation, and loneliness.**

 **Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIruk : One-sided- NejiNaru, SakuSasu, SaiNaru, and GaaNaru**

 **Rated: M**

 **Warning: Mpreg-it's natural for natural born males**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, everything goes to rightful owners**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thinking'**

Chapter 2

Spring

I panted…

My tongue sticking out of my mouth reaching just below my chin, the sun beating down on me and my siblings that looked in the same condition as me.

I flopped down on the green grass that tickled my nose, I took a deep breath trying to get oxygen in my system.

I looked up to my father, to see him smiling down at us.

"Good job today, let's get back and rest at the den and eat.", he said turning around to the prey he just caught.

"Help me carry this back" my father said, "all of you" he demanded with a slight glare when I am the only one that got up. I looked at the big male deer my dad had just caught and sighed.

'This is going to be a long day' I thought to myself as I ducked under the neck of the deer holding its neck on my back while my dad supported the head. Nagato, Karin, and Deidara supported the middle and end of the deer. I looked at Ino only to see her holding the tail up with her teeth.

'She calls that helping?' I questioned to myself. I ignored it and decided to let it go, and started walking when my father, Kurama, did everyone else following me trying to keep in line. As we walked I thought back to a few months ago when winter was there.

My Parents is one thing I remembered clearly. That one day of the winter I decided to follow them just to find out they can transform in some two legged creature I have never seen before. I never had the courage to ask about that day to my parents. I tried asking my mom once, but backed out at the last minute. I ask someday though, maybe sometime soon?

I had grown a bigger bond with my brother Nagato as well, I am happy that I could build this bond with him. My other siblings though are a different story, Ino had gotten to the point of trying to make me existence a living hell. Though Karin has just decided that I should be ignored and has stopped acknowledging that I live anymore. Deidara and I have gotten closer and he showed me a few hunting tricks sense I was so small I did start til late this spring and the training helped a lot.

I had grown, not bigger than my siblings though, they were still bigger than me, but I didn't have over large paws anymore and I still had the body of a female which has become a problem with me because our home as been invaded many times by male that have followed my scent just to mate with me.

Maybe it's just me, but every male that I have seen that has been chased off our territory are very scary.

I couldn't wait till summer though, my father said that he had to talk about something called 'Mates' or 'Life long Partner'. I wonder what that is?

As we walked on the green healthy grass across the field and up to our home. As we reached there we noticed that the elders and my mother were circled around a small being. I, along with everyone else put the prey down and ran over to see what was happening, adding to the fact I didn't know this scent or the color of the wolf as it looked to be black.

I squeezed through my mother's legs to get a better look and saw a wolf about my age with midnight black fur and white covered chest and belly with onyx eyes and a -so obvious- fake smile. He was a male from his scent, dominant, and was very well built.

The male lifted his nose up a sniffed the air, before turning and locking eyes with me. His fake smile turned into a small real smile as he got up and walked over to me, I felt myself blush a bit from the attention he gave just like all the other wolves had, but before he could get to close a rusty red leg moved in front of me. It was then I realized that my dad had walked in front of me blocking the wolf's view from me and mine from his, though I could see the wolf's smile disappear before a fake smile reappeared on his face again.

"Can I help you?" my father ask politely knowing that the wolf was just a pup. "Yes, my name is Sai and I would like to see the pup currently behind your leg if you don't mind," 'Sai' said, trying to look behind my father's leg to see me.

"No", my father said calmly using his nose to wield Sai the other way.

Sai frowned and walked away following my mom who was waiting for him so she could give him food and water with a night of sleep before sending him away.

When my mom and Sai left my dad turned to face me.

"I want you to stay from him Naruto", my father spoke giving me a stern look.

"I will father, you know I always try", I said looking down at the green grass at my paws.

"I know you do".

"It's just so hard father, they keep coming but I don't know why. Why father?"

My father buffed out a breath of air, "come with me Naruto", my father said trotting off away from the pack. I could see as we walked farther my mother and siblings as well as the elders circled around Sai. Sai seem to be looking for something 'or someone' I thought.

We walked up to the top of the valley hill. I always loved this place, me and my mom alway us to walk up here and look down at the valley and watch the sunset and our home was swallowed by the calmness of the night. Watching my siblings play and the elders get ready for bed. It brought some many memories back from when I was a pup.

"Naruto", my father said gaining my attention. I turned around and looked at him.

"Yes father?" I asked. He look at me for a second, almost like thinking if he should tell me what's on his mind or not.

"I know that you're not an adult yet, and I wasn't planning on telling you this until you got a bit older as well as my other pups, but I want to tell you first since you are the only one to be having this male problem." my dad said not making eye contact with me.

I tilted my head to the side a bit in wonder of what my father was talking about. It made my very curious of how why my father would want to tell me something that is not yet explained to my siblings.

"Mating" my dad said bluntly.

"Eh!?", I looked at my father questioningly. Mating? I have only heard of it once or twice be overhearing, but it is something like making a bond with somebody….and something about puppies and family, I'm not sure though.

"Mating Naruto, it's where you create a bond with your life partner, like me and your mom."

"Wait you mean like where you have puppies with someone else you don't know!?" , I was drowning in fear at this point.

"WHAT!, No,no,no, it's where you met somebody from a different pack that YOU like.", Kyuubi explained.

'oh, well since we are here anyway I might as well ask dad what him and mom were doing in the woods last winter.'

"Father, In have something I have to ask you."

"What is it?"

"What were you and mom doing last winter?"

"Last winter? Well your mom was taking care of you I was hun-.."

"Not that dad!" I interrupted. " I was talking about in the woods when you and mom changed in those strange creatures."

My father sputtered and his already rusty colored fur turned a darker shade of red. Just the look of him made me want to the laugh.

"Whaaaat!", Kyuubi sputtered.

"Yes that's right I saw you and mom out in the woods slamming your hips together. So I wanted to know one- what was it you were doing in the woods and two- what kind of creature was that!"

My father puffed out a breath of air and opened his mouth to reply. I flatted my ears and crouched to the ground as my father's ears perked and alert as a blood curdling howl of fear ripped through the air. Both of us made eye contact and ran to the edge of the hill to look down below to see what happened. In the middle of our home was everyone who lived in it 'including Sai' I thought sourly. They were looking at the other side of the hill, some growling and some evacuating the area mostly moms and pups. I looked up on the other side of the hill to see another group of wolves surrounding the area, they looked angry.

Anger filled their eyes, skin pulled back revealing sharp yellow stained teeth, most of the wolves had scars of battle embedded in their skins. In their blinding rage the sprinted at full speed down the hill to our home.

Wind rushed past me as my father started down hill in aid of the camp. I decided to follow as I watch the wolves invade my home and attack my family. I was trained to raise pups and hunt to feed, I didn't even get basic training in for self defence. My father said he was going to take me out on day soon to show me how to defend myself, but we never got to that cuz dad was alway busy train my brothers how to hunt and attack.

As I reached the now wrecked camp and looked around for my family in the mist of wolves fighting. Blood iced the ground giving it a black look as it seeped into the earth. I ran through the wolves fighting and immediately ran into a enemy wolf. He bared his teeth at me and growled, l not know what to do I swiped my paw forward and felt my claw contact something soft and wet before I heard the wolf yelp in surprise.

The wolf turned back around before snapping it's jaws at me. I ducked down in fear as he came down at me. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to hit, I yelped as teeth pierced me and scrambled to get up. Teeth retracted enough for me to move away and look up to see my father on the back of the wolf with his teeth in the soft base of his neck.

I watch as my father dug his claws into the back of the wolf's back making him buck backward. My dad rolled off of the wolf's back and onto the ground. Picking himself up he looked at me and yelled.

"Run! Run now and down look back!, I promise I will make it out so don't come back!", the enemy wolf picked himself up and launched at my dad. I didn't know what to do at this point, but my father was always right. So I gave my father one last look before I took off in the crowd of fight wolves.

I could already see some of our own pack running in different directions away from the fight. I saw my brother Nagato running in a different direction as well and followed. I damned my short legs as he ran fast than me, I ran fast to try and keep up but I lost him in the end.

I panted as I continued running, as I ran my vision blurred. The last thing I remember seeing was a bright red blur coming towards me before light fell into darkness.

XSasuNaruX

Sorry for the long wait! I have a lot of stuff that has been going on in my house and it needs to be settled before I can update sooner. This doesn't mean that I am going to stop updating it just means you might have to wait just as long as you did for this one. Hope you enjoyed!

Til next time! OwO


End file.
